Kuninkaan Tarina
by Arwen Imladviel
Summary: Eräs Silmarillionin suurista kuninkaista kertoo tarinansa... ...asiaa tarkastellaan harvemmin hänen näkökulmastaan. Tämä on kuulemma hauska juttu.


**Kuninkaan Tarina**

_Kirjoittanut Arwen Imladviel_

_Suomenkielinen versio omistettu Järin Möyremän porukalle_ (www.sormus.tk) 

'Minä olin mahtava kuningas, jalokiviä kruunussani, valtaistuin ja linna kuten olla kuuluu, ja lukuisia alamaisia - enemmän tai vähemmän uskollisia, kuten alamaiset yleensäkin. Myös vihollisia minulla oli, ja olin tarpeeksi viisas pelätäkseni heitä, joten linnani ei ollut kuorrutettua kakkua muistuttava satupalatsi (sellainen ei muutenkaan kuulu tyyliini). Ei, minä hallitsin suurimmasta linnoituksesta käsin, joka koskaan on ollut. 

'Minulla oli eräs tietty vihollinen, joka oli hyvin ärsyttävä. Häne ei suinkaan ollut jonkun naapurimaan kuningas, vaan pelkkä lainsuojaton joka vaelsi maillani, viimeinen selviytyjä laumasta kaltaisiaan. Hän oli epätoivoinen mies eikä pelännyt mitään, ja hän surmasi monta minun väestäni, ja vaikka asetin suuren palkkion maksettavaksi hänen päästään, hän metsästi minun palkkionmetsästäjiäni ja he pakenivat häntä. Kun lopulta lähetin sotajoukon hänen peräänsä, luotetuin Neuvonantajani sen komentajana, täytyi tämän desperadon paeta mailtani. Olisin toivonut hänen kuolemaansa, mutta kun tilanne oli mikä oli, epäilin etten enää näkisi häntä. Sillä siinä suunnassa, minne hän pakeni oli julmia maita täynnä hirviöitä ja kammotuksia, ja vaikka näiden vaarallisten alueiden takana oli eräs vihollismaistani, se oli maa joka ei toivottaisi häntä tervetulleeksi. Minua miellyttää suuresti vihollisteni taipumus taistella keskenään. 

'Mutta vuoden päivätkään eivät olleet kuluneet täyteen, kun tämä Desperado saapui jälleen valtakuntani rajojen sisälle. Neuvonantajani vangitsi hänet ja joukon muita naamioituneina omaksi väekseni kulkemassa suoraan hänen torninsa editse. Vaikka Neuvonantajani on ovela, hänkään ei saanut heistä irti heidän nimiään. Hän heitti heidät tyrmään, kidutti ja tappoi useimmat heistä, kunnes vain Desperado oli jäljellä. Tietenkin tiesimme vasta paljon myöhemmin sen olleen hän. 

'Eräänä päivänä saapui neito ja lauloi voimallisen loitsun tuon Tornin porteilla, ja kun neuvonantajani kuuli sen, hän hymyili, sillä hän tunnisti neidon tämän maineen perusteella: hän oli tuon aiemmin mainitsemani Vihollismaan Prinsessa. Neuvoantajani tiesi että maksaisin sellaisesta vangista arvokkaan palkkion. Mutta hän epäonnistui, teki erehdyksen, vaikka uskollinen olikin, sillä Prinsessa ei ollutkaan yksin. Hänen mukanaan oli hirviömäinen Hurtta, joka hyökkäsi neuvonantajani kimppuun voittaen tämän. Neuvonantajani pakeni raukkamaisesti, Prinsessa vapautti Desperadon ja he lähtivät yhdessä. 

'Neuvonantajani oli mennyt erämaahan elämään eläimen tavoin, mutta kuitenkin sain tiedon tapahtumista ja se tieto täytti minut epäilyksellä. Sillä hirveä Hurtta oli yhä vapaana, Prinsessalla oli Tornin avaimet hallussaan, enkä edes tiennyt miksi Desperado oli alun alkaen palannut valtakuntaani. 

'Niinpä kasvatin itselleni vahtikoiran, jonka sukutaulu oli tavallista koiraa jalompi. Omin käsin ruokin sitä, hoidin sitä, itse harjoitin sitä. Siitä kasvoi voimakas ja uskollinen Vahti. Minulla ei koskaan ole ollut parempaa lemmikkiä. Ensin se makasi jalkojeni juuressa valtaistuinsalissani, sitten laitoin sen tekemään työtä ruokansa eteen ja vartioimaan linnoitukseni portteja. 

'Mutta tuli päivä, jolloin valtaistuinhuoneeseeni saapuivat nämä kaksi: yksi palvelijattaristani ja yksi metsästyskoiristani, ja koira livahti valtaistuimeni alle, enkä välittänyt siitä enempää. Sen sijaan katsoin naista ja katseellani riisuin hänet (taikuuden harjoittamisessa on hyvät puolensa). Kun hän seisoi siinä, näin ettei hän ollut se joksi olin häntä luulllut, vaan Vihollismaan Prinsessa. Hän myönsi sen itsekin, ja tarjoutui laulamaan ja viihdyttämään minua. 

'Hän oli todella sievä tapaus, tumma hiuksiltaan ja vaalea iholtaan, ja täytyin himolla ajatellessani, millaisia iloja hän voisi minulle suoda. Niin kuuntelin hänen lauluaan, ja olisin toki myös katsellut kaunista laulajaa, mutta hän oli livahtanut piiloon, ujo pikkuinen, ehkä poimimaan vaatteitaan. Hänen äänensä oli kaunein, jota olen koskaan kuunnellut, kuin seireenin laulu. Ja yhtä petollinen, koska tässäkin oli lumous. 

'Aloin ihmetellä, kuinka hän oli päässyt linnaan Vahtini ohi, ja miksi metsästyskoira piti hänelle seuraa, ja miksi valtaistuimeni alta kohosi hirveä löyhkä, kuin siellä olisi jotain kauan sitten kuollutta? 

'Mutta oli liian myöhäistä. Kaikki vartijani olivat vaipuneet uneen ja kruununi tuntui niin raskaalta, että se painoi alas niin pääni kuin tahtonikin. Sitten jotain pehmeää ja hyväntuoksuista putosi kasvoilleni, ja minäkin putosin, vajosin uneen ja lattialle. 

'Kun heräsin, makasin lattialla, palvelusväkeni kerääntyneenä ympärilleni todistamaan häpeällistä tilaani, ja kruununikin oli pudonnut päästäni. Kun katsoin sitä, viha valtasi minut, sillä yksi kallisarvoisimmista jalokivistäni oli poissa, yksi Kolmesta, joita rakastin. Mutta varkaita en saanut kiinni, kirottua Desperadoa koirannahkaan pukeutuneena ja hänen sievää tyttöystäväänsä. 

'En tiedä, kumpaa kaipaan enemmän, jalokiveä, vaiko naista, joka sen varasti. 

'Olkoon, ketä minä yritän huijata? Tiedän sen oikein hyvin. Minullahan on vielä kaksi aivan samanlaista jalokiveä kuin se, jonka menetin.' 


End file.
